leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hand of Baron
'Hand of Baron' (originally known as Exalted with Baron Nashor) is a team-wide buff received upon slaying , located on the Summoner's Rift. The buff can be identified by swirling violet runes around the champion. increases the duration of Hand of Baron by 27 seconds. Buff effects ;Self * Grants up to 40 attack damage and ability power (scales with game time) * Improves : ** Reduces channel time by 4 seconds. ** A successful recall restores 50% of your champion's maximum health / mana and grants +50% movement speed for 8 seconds. ;Minion Aura * All minions ** Increase speed to match 90% of average movement speed of nearby champions, capped at 500 movement speed ** Gain resistance to slow effects ** Non-super minions have 75% damage reduction versus area of effect, damage over time, and persistent effects * Melee minions ** Gain +50% movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets ** Increased size ** +75 attack range ** +75% damage reduction versus champions and minions ** +30% damage reduction versus turrets (similar to cannon minions) * Caster minions ** +20 attack damage ** +50% missile speed ** +100 attack range * Cannon minions (beyond turret range) ** +600 attack range ** +50 attack damage, but attack speed is halved ** Attacks are now Area of Effect (200 range) and deal double damage to turrets * Super minions ** +25% attack speed ** Gain +50% movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minion or turret Acquisition * Unlike and , this buff is not transferable: the buff is lost when a champion carrying it is killed. Trivia * The name Nashor is an anagram and derived from a similar neutral monster in DotA named Roshan. See also * * * * * Patch history from . * Health and mana regeneration removed. * Now grants an aura that empowers nearby minions: ** All minions have their movement speed set to 90% of your own up to 500 movement speed and are resistance to slows. ** Non-super minions take 75% reduced damage from area of effect damage and damage over time. ** Melee and super minions gain 50% bonus movement speed when within 800 units of enemy minions or turrets. ** Melee minions gain increased size, 75 attack damage, 75% damage reduction versus champions and minions, and 30% damage reduction from turrets. ** Caster minions gain 100 attack range, 20 attack damage, and +50% missile speed. ** Cannon minions gain 600 attack range, 50 attack damage, 100% splash damage over a 200-radius area, and 100% bonus damage to turrets, but their attack speed is halved. ** Super minions gain 25% attack speed. * is upgraded, reducing its channel time to 4 seconds. Successfully recalling will restore 50% of your maximum health and mana and grant 50% bonus movement speed for 8 seconds. V1.0.0.63: * Max damage / ability power granted reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * No longer granted to dead players. * No longer absorbed by . * Max damage/ability power reduced to 50 from 60. * Bonus damage / ability power reduced by 5 for the first 35 minutes. * Health regeneration per 5 reduced to 3% from . * Mana regeneration per 5 reduced to 15 from . V0.9.25.34: * New particle. V0.9.22.15: * Now increases your health regeneration by 5% per 5. * Now increases mana regeneration by 25 per 5. * Bonus Damage/Ability Power reduced to 50. V0.8.22.115: * Damage/ability power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Removed from the . April 18, 2009 Patch: * Added a Global Buff to the team that kills , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. V4.1 *Added Hand of Baron buff, replacing }} de:Hand des Barons fr:Main du Baron pl:Pogromca Barona Nashora zh:Exalted with Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift buffs